Audio and video communications between two or more people (e.g., video conferencing, mobile or land-line video phone calls, etc.) are becoming more commonplace with advancing technologies in hardware and software associated with communication systems. In such audio and video communications, each person in the communication session utilizes a device that is configured with a camera that captures one or more images of the person and also a display screen that provides one or more images of at least one other person participating in the communication session.
Communication devices also typically include suitable memory to store information such as personalized configuration information for the device that has been set by the user, software applications for the device, etc. Communication devices are configured to store contact information for people, including names, telephone numbers and email addresses of individuals, which are accessible by the user in order to initiate a communication with another person with relative ease. For example, when a user wishes to contact an individual from the contact list of the user, the user can typically select the individual from the contact list (e.g., by selecting the name of the individual stored in the contact list), and the device is configured to utilize such information to initiate the communication with the individual.
Contact information can be entered manually by a user on the communication device during a period when the user is not communicating with anyone. Communication devices also provide a feature in which, after completing a communication with another person, the user has the option of populating the contact list with contact information of that person (e.g., in situations in which the person is not already in the user's contact list stored on the device).